


Pancake Day in Jita

by The_Exile



Category: EVE Online
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Gen, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Capsuleer forgets to buy pancakes for her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Day in Jita

"Where's my pancakes?"

Looking up from the second hand mining laser she was inspecting for flaws, Xoria turned to face the smaller, younger-looking woman who purposefully strode over to her, brandishing a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. Hovering just above each shoulder was a small utility drone. One was holding a tray with a coffee, the other was clenching and releasing its metal claw as though dying to use it on someone's face. 

"Xinae!" exclaimed Xoria, putting on a smile she knew was obviously fake while she tried not to show her sudden intense desire to be somewhere else, preferably somewhere the other woman couldn't find her, like possibly a wormhole if she was lucky and the entrance collapsed behind her.

"Well?" demanded Xinae.

"I was meaning to tell you sooner, but I'm afraid there were slight delays. Definitely working on it, though. Yup, first priority, " Xoria hoped she wasn't sweating. She took out her communicator and typed in as quickly as she could with shaking hands, - Guys, I forgot it was pancake day, Xinae's here, what the hell do I do? -

"What are you doing?"

"Looking on the contracts...?"

"For pancakes?"

"I'm looking for the best deal."

"They're pancakes, Xoria, how much do you expect them to cost?" said Xinae, slowly but dangerously, the drones' eyes flashing as she walked even closer, "I hope you're looking for some kind of unique, rare pancakes to make up for the delay. Because it's starting to look like you forgot. And that you just left Jita without them. It's going to be very hard to go back for them in time. Pancake day is only once a year, you know, and we younger Capsuleers have fragile hearts that easily break if the magic of the season is ruined for us," from somewhere on the gantries above, a laser sight appeared over Xoria's heart, "Your comms is beeping. Answer it. Maybe it's the pancake delivery man."

It was Komachi, - I'm on it. Wait there. Delay her. 2 jumps out. -

\- I don't have that much time. -

Five seconds passed before the reply, - Okay, contracted to you. Look in hangar. You owe me. -

Xoria sighed and relayed the information to Xinae. The drones relaxed. Owing Komachi was slightly less dangerous than disappointing Xinae. She wondered how her friend had somehow obtained pancakes five minutes before Pancake Day finished, in the middle of Jita, during a wardec. At least, she hoped it was actual pancakes and not a Barghest registered under the name 'Pancakes' or something.


End file.
